Compilation albums
A list of compilation albums (new and old songs) officially released in Hong Kong by Joey Yung throughout her singer career. There are totally 7''' compilations. Click on the album titles or covers for more information about individual albums. List of compilation albums Love Joey '''Released date: January 18, 2001 Versions released: Original (CD+AVCD) MiniDisc DSD Reissue No. of songs: 5 new songs + 11 old songs New songs: #[[Pain Love (song)|痛愛 Pain Love]] #[[Mental Love (song)|精神戀愛 Mental Love]] #[[You're Right (song)|你說得對 You're Right]] #[[Feet Stand on the Ground (song)|雙腳著地 Feet Stand on the Ground]] (duet with Ronald Leung) #[[We're both Lonely (song)|我們都寂寞 We're both Lonely]] (Mandarin ver. of "Who Will Love Me") Love Joey Love 2 Released date: October 23, 2002 Versions released: 1st edition (CD+iVCD) 2nd edition (CD+AVCD) VCD DVD SACD AQCD Reissue No. of songs: 4 new songs + 14 old songs New songs: #[[My Pride (song)|我的驕傲 My Pride]] (Banyan Garden commercial song) #[[Making Effort (song)|爭氣 Making Effort]] (~H2O+ theme song) #[[Phone Me (song)|電我 Phone Me]] (Siemens Mobile theme song) #[[Special Guest (song)|特別嘉賓 Special Guest]] (Ninsen theme song / Demi-Haunted theme song) Love Joey Love 3 Released date: March 7, 2005 Versions released: 1st edition (2CD) 2nd edition (2CD) VCD DVD Reissue No. of songs: 6 new songs + 25 old songs New songs: #[[Tomorrow's Grace (song)|明日恩典 Tomorrow's Grace]] (Four Seas coffee candy CM song) #[[Unanswered Cries to Heaven (song)|呼天不應 Unanswered Cries to Heaven]] (幸福樂喉適 theme song) #[[Cannot Delay (song)|刻不容緩 Cannot Delay]] (duet with Hacken Lee) #[[Days of Depression (song)|日安憂鬱 Days of Depression]] (~H2O+ commercial song) #[[Tomorrow's Grace (song)|明日恩典 Tomorrow's Grace]] (Mandarin version) #[[Tomorrow's Grace (song)|明日恩典 Tomorrow's Grace]] (Amazing Kids Mix) Love Joey Love Four Released date: January 25, 2008 Versions released: 1st edition (2CD+Live 2CD) 2nd edition (2CD) VCD (VCD+Live 2VCD) DVD (DVD+Live 2DVD) No. of songs: 3 new songs + 31 old songs + 24 live songs New songs: #Lucky Star (Boardway Electronics CM song) #[[Greed, Anger, Craze (song)|貪嗔癡 Greed, Anger, Craze]] #[[Grow Up with Me (song)|陪我長大 Grow Up with Me]] (Mandarin version) Hopelessly Romantic Collection Released date: December 3, 2013 Versions released: 1st edition (2CD+1 Live DVD) No. of songs: 4 new songs + 31 old songs + 12 live songs New songs: #[[Sequel (song)|續集 Sequel]] ("The Hippocratic Crush II" theme song) #[[Gemini (song)|雙子情歌 Gemini]] (duet with Adason Lo) #[[Skylights (song)|天窗 Skylights]] (duet with Pakho Chau) #[[Drama Series (song)|連續劇 Drama Series]] ("The Hippocratic Crush" theme song) All Delicious Collection Released date: December 20, 2013 Versions released: 1st edition (2CD+1 MV DVD) No. of songs: 2 new songs + 32 old songs + 15 music videos New songs: #[[Outstanding (song)|出色 Outstanding]] #[[Happiness is Fastest (song)|快樂最快 Happiness is Fastest]] A Hundred and One (Mandarin) Released date: December 16, 2016 Versions released: 1st edition (2CD) No. of songs: 4 new songs + 27 old songs New songs: #[[The Hundredth Me (song)|第一百個我 The Hundredth Me]] #[[Play the Fool (song)|裝傻 Play the Fool]] #[[Let Us Keep Walking (song)|讓我們走下去 Let Us Keep Walking]] #[[Absolutely a Pair (song)|絕對一對 Absolutely a Pair]] Category:Joey Yung Discography Category:Compilation